


Lights, Camera, Action

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- set, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Lights, Camera, Action

Dean stared at the set, then looked queasily back at his brother.

"No way, Sammy. You can't expect me to act the idiot in front of all those people. How weird is it that I gotta impersonate a guy who's impersonating me on a half-assed TV show?"

:

He made to turn on his heel and make a run for it, away from the lights and row of cameras, but Sam's finger poking painfully into his ribs, stopped him.

"We can't blow our cover, man! Then how hard can it be? We lie every day of our lives to witnesses. Come on. We recite the lines, then get back to finding a way home."

"Fine!" Dean spat out. "Though nothing would give me greater pleasure than taking out all these douche-bags who get their paychecks by reducing our lives to this crap."

:

"Jensen, Jared. We're waiting. Will you guys get your asses on set, unless you wanna have to film into the night."

:

"Nobody gives me orders," Dean growled.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam soothed, pushing his recalcitrant sibling forward. "Let's get this over with! And stop scowling. Smile big brother. You're on camera."

"Sammy. I swear. You're gonna pay for this...""


End file.
